


Appreciation

by puresilver_cherubim



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i love flustered rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresilver_cherubim/pseuds/puresilver_cherubim
Summary: Excited to finally meet his admirer face-to-face, Neige shares with him all the poems he's saved.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Neige LeBlanche
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Appreciation

Rook sat at a long table within one of NRC’s preparation rooms for VDC. Everything was being cleared out then, and the room was near empty but for the large table and several chairs surrounding it. Rook sat alone, leaning on the table with his chin on his palm, gazing out one of the windows that let the sunlight in.

His heart beat quickly in anticipation for Neige to come, as Neige was the one who asked to see him there at all. He tried to relax by looking at the window light, but it was to no avail. Everything that happened since the end of the competition felt exciting, enlivening, and unreal. Neige had recognized him just by the way he addressed him… and just that thought made Rook grin, and thinking about it for any longer would give him too much elation. 

And, lucky for him, he did not have to think much longer of it, for Neige soon entered the room.

“Hi, Rook!” he greeted with cheer, carrying several things in his arms as he walked gracefully, but with eagerness, toward where Rook sat.

Rook turned his attention fully to Neige, and his beating heart and buzzing elation made him smile widely and say with welcoming enthusiasm, “Roi du Neige! You look stunning as ever…! Everything from your smile to your stride. You appear so bright to the dull light of this room.”

Neige laughed softly at Rook’s flattering commentary, so happy to see Rook in joy and delighted by his company. He slid into the chair right beside Rook’s, but as he did so, Rook’s chest seemed to tense. The airy lightness of happiness that had allowed him to deliver his admiration left him all at once. He was nervous now, all because Neige was so close.

Neige, however, did not seem to notice this change of manner, and more eager now, he exclaimed, “I’m glad you came!” He leaned forward and looked up at Rook with wide eyes and a bright smile, pressing all that he carried to his chest. “I brought some things I wanted to show you-- Well, you’ve already seen them. I wanted to tell you how much I love them.”

_ Of course I would come _ , was about the thing that Rook wished to say, but no sound came out as he opened his mouth. Choked up, his cheeks flushed when Neige took the seat beside him. Something blocked the words he hoped to speak, clearing his thoughts and rendering him meek. 

Neige placed all he carried onto the table—many letters and a single journal. Rook took a glance at all that was spread before him, and he immediately recognized all the folded letters and opened envelopes as those that he had presented to Neige through all the years that he adored him.

Already flustered, Rook felt as though his breath had been knocked away once more. Had he really saved each one of these notes? Of all the mail Neige received, did he really know the ones that he had written? Rook looked to Neige, wide-eyed in surprise, but Neige only smiled down at all the old writings, dearly perusing each one.

“This is one of my very favorites,” Neige slid a small letter that was nicely bordered and tied prettily towards them, “You gave this to me years ago. It was one of the first fanmails I had ever received. I was so happy when I got it—and I was so impressed with your writing! I couldn’t believe that someone would compose these beautiful prose just for me… I used to read it many times a day.”

Rook didn’t know what to say. To hear that Neige would adore his letter this much was, to him, the pinnacle of flattery. Loving and admiring a star from afar was one thing, but to have that love returned in the form of deep appreciation was more than Rook had ever hoped for.

And still, it was not yet done, for Neige continued to show Rook all of him that he loved.

The beautiful calligraphy seemed to go on endlessly--pages and pages of adoring phrase that Rook had written over hundreds of days. So easy when even the color within Neige’s eyes had a beauty that Rook romanticized, and everything of Neige he idolized was idealized with his revize. And Neige did not doubt the honesty of his words, for just a minute of sitting beside him with his attentive company allowed Neige to know that Rook upheld his truth quite wondrously. 

A warm sigh was let out from Neige.

He brushed his fingers over every signature fondly. How wonderful it was to put a true name to the intricate initials signed at the bottom of every letter. 

He then looked back up at Rook who, though leaning close toward Neige, had his eyes fixated on the letters he’d once written, trying to appear as though he was lending them all his attention, too timid to even spare Neige a glance.

“Rook,” Neige smiled, kind and simple, “There’s something else I want to show you,” he slid the journal that he’d been carrying before towards them--the only things that Rook didn’t recognize. Neige spoke again, “Your words meant so much to me; I even copied down my favorite lines into this journal of mine.” He opened the pages and showed them to Rook, and sure enough, there were quotes from each of his poems, written in glittering ink that alternated between shades of yellow and blue. In disbelief, Rook looked to see his exact words that he remembered writing, only now copied down in Neige’s handwriting.

Neige continued on, “These are the lines that I loved so much that I never wanted to forget them. Reading them made me feel so warm and special… I was overjoyed that someone could really say these things about me! I used to read these lines over and over every day, like affirmations to myself,” he giggled at this, “I have about each word memorized now.”

Rook was extremely touched. Of all the years he wrote to Neige, he never imagined that he would hold dear to his words. Always, Rook felt as though his writing and admiring was for his own joy, the simple joy of appreciating the beauty that was there, and indulging in every part of it with the poetry he shared. He hoped, of course, that Neige would also appreciate his support, and perhaps lend him a passing thought as he read the notes he wrote. Never did Rook imagine that Neige would take to his words so adoringly, for imagining it felt too surreal and idealistic, but now that it was a reality, it was nearly overwhelming.

A few seconds of silence passed. Rook was stilł choked as he registered all Neige said. His chest was growing warm, and his nerves felt all undone, though finally, he managed the courage to speak, “I did not know you thought of my letters with this much love,” tears were brought to his eyes then, and he leaned back in his seat, defeated by the overflowing emotions. “All I hoped was that they’d reach you and convey my genuine esteem. Your recognition of me now has brought so much joy.”

Neige couldn’t help but grin, and a rosy blush covered his cheeks, fair and cherubic. “For so long, all I had of you were writings on a page, but now you are here. I really hope to get to know you more, Rook. Thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> I know the Pomefiore ending wasn't received all that well by many, but I honestly loved how the dynamic between Vil, Neige, and Rook played out. It also inspired me a lot too, I think!


End file.
